LA VIDA SIN MI HERMANA
by geminis-XD
Summary: Bella y Jasper Eran hermanos inseparables, Pero k Pasara CUANDO Jasper sí le dio La Oportunidad de entra al ejercito ya las guerra, k sucederá con su Pequeña y querida princesa


**Descargo de responsabilidad ****: tomo Prestado los PERSONAJES Sin Fines De Lucro, de la Exitosa serie de ****Stephenie Meyer, ****de Todos Lo Que reconozcan es de ella y Su magnifica Mente. La historia si es mía.**

* / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

LA VIDA SIN MI HERMANA

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ **_GEMINIS-XD _**/

Bella y Jasper Eran hermanos inseparables, Pero k Pasara CUANDO Jasper sí le dio La Oportunidad de entra al ejercito ya las guerra, k sucederá estafa sos Pequeña y querida princesa

Prólogo

Hola soy Isabella Marie Swan, Tengo 16 Jahr de Como veras Tengo Un hermano el Llama del SE de Jasper Matia Cisne el es mi vida, mis Nosotros vivimos en Tejas hijo padre René y Charlie Ello tenia Siempre k this de Viajes Por Su Trabajo de Empresarios y el heno me cuidaba mi hermano el tenia 17años Nunca he aquí: hemos Separado Pero Un día sí tenia k ir de mi Lado

Hola soy Jasper Matia Cisne Tengo 17 Jahr de Como veras Tengo un Una Hermana Menor k es mi querida Isabel una ella la es protegido de Todos ESTOS Jahr Con Mi vida while k our Padres estan Viajando como me ha Llegado La Oportunidad de mi vida k es entra al ejercito Pero me duele Mucho deja un mi princesa sola y ESO me apenaba

CAPÍTULO 1: LA PARTIDA

Bella pov

Mañana seria para mi el peor Día de mi vida, mi querido hermano Mañana sí iba a la guerra y no en sí si lo volveré a ver y justo Una lágrima rodo en mi Mejilla mi querido hermano sí dio Cuenta de mi lágrima, la seco estafa do hermosa mano y sí un Sento mi Lado

Bella hermanita no Llore-me DIJO Mí Jasper abrazándome

Es k hay k sí puedo Creer Mañana te vas de mi ... la do-Dije llorando en do pecho

Se Que te duele de como ami Pero princesa era de ESE millas ... -Sin determinar yo PORQUE terminación Pudo la frase

Mis sueños from Toda la vida-while me ponia de pastel

Así que es usted, pero ¿por qué detenerse DIJO mi Hermano Cara fraude de tristeza

No desaprovechare this Día párr Estar a tu lado llorando vamos Acompáñame-le Dije Con Una Pequeña sonrisa

Ok Pero me juraras k te sí puedo cargarte a mi Espalda una casa-me DIJO levantándose del Suelo

Ok Pero te Tengo Una sorpresa los antes-le Dije Con una Sonrisa malvada y tirarle mi mano

Ya VAMOS Pero no ponga ESA sonrisa de malvada k te conozco muy bien-me DIJO estafa tomándome de la mano

Corrimos Donde tenia la sorpresa y el sí quedo Con la boca abierta por mi sorpresa

Jasper POV

La sorpresa de Bella me dejo Con la boca abierta

Era el Lugar Donde bella y yo pasábamos los Días mas felices de Nuestra Vida, Una mesa habia heno Con Mucho Regalos y recuerdo Pero en La Otra mesa habia dos platón estafa velas dorada (mi favorita) y justo en la orilla de rio estába El Lugar mas hermoso de mi vida gracias a mi princesa (bella mi señora)

Sea ... bella this ella ... moso gracias - le Grite estafa una Sonrisa de oreja a oreja y while la abrazaba estafa mucha Fuerza

Ya Jasper no FUE párrafo del tanto en solitario es Una ... -No la Dije terminación while k la lleve a mi Brazos y Dije ... -

No diga Eso que volveré pronto a tu lado mi princesa te lo juro-le Dije de Como Una promesa

Ya no olvidemos de Que ESTE 'Día de La pasaremos genial llorar pecado y Estar triste-me DIJO mi princesa llevándome a la mesa Con Los servició

Ok mi querida doncella-le Dije Sonriendo y sentándome en la silla

Bella pov

A k Parecer mi hermano le canto mi sorpresa-while lo estába pensando sin grito de mi hermano me Llevo a la Realidad

Sea ... bella this ella ... moso gracias-me grito estafa Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me abrazaba while estafa mucha Fuerza

Ya Jasper no FUE párrafo del tanto en solitario es Una ... -No Pude terminación while k me llevaba un do de brazos y DIJO ... -

No diga Eso que volveré pronto a tu lado mi princesa te lo juro-ESO Sonó de Como Una promesa de el

Ya no olvidemos de Que ESTE 'Día de La pasaremos genial llorar pecado y Estar triste-le Dije mi hermano llevándolo a la mesa Con Los servició

Ok mi querida doncella-me DIJO Sonriendo y sentándose en la silla

Lleve la comida a la mesa y los Servimos ONU de la estafa vaso de bebida

El Almuerzo estuvo Increíble Hablamos de Todos CUANDO determinar de Limpiar me dirigí A donde mi hermano Que estába Mirando el rio y porción el ultimo atardecer here DE Como ya estába asiendo Tarde nos decidimos una cola el HABRAN los Regalos mios y de mis padre e irnos a casa

Yo iba caminando y me grito mi hermano

Me wher Bella grito mi Hermano cómo regañándome

A casa contigo-Dije Con una Sonrisa

Bella te Dije k CUANDO vallamos te llevaria a casa-me DIJO mi hermano entendiendo do mano párr subir

Jasper sí me habia Olvidado-le Dije Subiendo un espaldar do

Ok basta de charla i vamos-DIJO mi hermano Corriendo Por suerte quedaba Cerca

Padres Nuestros CUANDO llegamos Estaban afuera esperándonos estafa una Sonrisa

Hola Hijos de Como Lo Han Pasado - nep DIJO Nuestros Padres Sonriendo

Bien papá y mamá como estan-lo DIJO Jasper abrazándonos a todos Usuario

Excelente Hijos entremos Hace Un poco de frio acá - DIJO mi querida Madre

Entramos y cenamos mi hermano le conto lo k ise Para El me sonrieron y nos FUIMOS un Dormir en Verdad yo no podia dormir me PUSE un llora ala Mitad de la noche bajito párrafo no escucharan y me dormir llorando.


End file.
